If Heaven
by Seylin
Summary: -SONGFIC- Kai thinks about things after his second battle with Brooklyn. Character Death


Seylin: I do not in any way own any of the characters or the lyrics. This is a reflective piece on Kai's part. I have only seen up to Kai's first battle with Brooklyn on tv but have seen pics from the episodes on the net. This is what would have happened if Kai had died at the end. I hope you like!

If Heaven

Kai stared out the window from his bed. Flowers decorated the room from fans and friends wishing him well. They all knew what the doctor's had said. His injuries from his battles were to server… he only had a few days left. A week at the most. The boys had been by with Hilary and Mr. Dickinson earlier and had wanted to stay but he had sent them away saying he needed some time for everything to sink in. They all respected that and had gone but made sure that he knew if he needed any of them they would be at Tyson's.

The sun was setting now. The beauty of it brought a smile to his lips. They had given him a ground floor room so he could see the fireflies coming out to play. Closing his eyes he sighed as memories came back. His mother's laughter, his father coming home from work… yes… this was Heaven.

**If heaven was an hour, it would be twilight  
When the fireflies start their dancin on the lawn  
And suppers on the stove and mammas laughin  
And everybody's workin day is done**

During the break of the World Tournaments he had stayed with the Demolition Boys just catching up on old times and getting on with their lives. Smiling, he remembered how many nights they had just went out and stared up at the stars thinking of what was to come. Many times he had wondered, as they all had, what kind of things would had been different if all the ones they loved were still with them. Yes… that would have been Heaven.

**If heaven was a town it would be my town  
On a summer day in 1985  
And everything I wanted was out there waiting  
And everyone I loved was still alive**

Kai was asleep the next time they all came by but he heard their crying in his dreams. He had never realized until now just how much he meant to them… and in turn how much they had meant to him. He wanted to wake up and stop their pain but he was just too tired. This felt right, right now. It felt like Heaven.

**Don't cry a tear for me now baby  
There comes a time we must all say goodbye  
And if that's what heavens made of  
You know I ain't afraid to die **

If he could have had one wish it would have been to take away all the pain he had caused over the years that he had known each and every one of them. Had things been different maybe now they would all be sitting around a table eating cherry pie laughing. Yes… that would have been Heaven.

**If heaven was a pie it would be cherry  
Cool and sweet and heavy on your tongue  
And just one bite would satisfy your hunger  
And there'd always be enough for everyone**

Had things been different maybe he and the one who had captured his heart could have been happy. If he didn't have to cry anymore it would have been Heaven.

**If heaven was a train it sure would be a fast one  
That could take this weary traveler round the bend  
And if heaven was a tear it'd be my last one  
And you'd be in my arms again**

"Kai… I know you probably can't hear us but we're here. We won't leave you," Tala whispered as he held onto his friend's hand. They were all there; The Blitz boys, the G-Rev's, the All-Stars, White Lightning X, and all the other friends they had made along the way.

The doctor had called them not long ago to say that Kai had slipped into a coma… and that he only had a few hours left. It had been three since they had arrived. The beeping was slowing more a more each few minutes. Tala bowed his head to hide his tears.

Kai Alexander Hiwatari, leader of the G-Rev's, died at 7:15 p.m.

A nurse came in to unhook the machines but before she did she handed Tala a note.

"He wanted you to have that," She told him quietly. Tala opened the note and read the words before reaching over to brush some of Kai's bangs back.

"I know you weren't…" He said.

"What did it say?" Tyson questioned.

"Don't cry… I'm not afraid to die," Tala replied.

**Don't cry a tear for me now baby  
There comes a time we must all say goodbye  
And if that's what heaven's made of  
You know I ain't afraid to die**

Seylin: Bittersweet ne? Oh and as for who captured Kai's heart… let it be anyone you want. I'm not sure who I want it to be.


End file.
